prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
H@ppy Razem!!!
jest drugim endingiem Fresh Precure!, zastępuje dotychczasowy ending You make me happy! w odcinku 26. Wykonywany przez Ikede Aye. Tekst Piosenki Wersja z endingu Romaji= P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Furesshu Purikyua! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Sun! Sun! Taiyō no shita min'na ga atsumareba Jump! Jump! Suteppu funde Mirai e hai tatchi! Riha nante nai mainichi dakara Adoribu shōbu genki ni Yeah! Yeah! Wataru seken wa tomodachi bakari (^^)v Sorosoro sutanbai OK? Shiawase issho ni GET! Kimi to negai kanaeteku Tobira no mukō ni GOOD sapuraizu ga matte iru Sekai de ichiban kyō wo kagayaku hi ni shitai kara Isshōkenmei Action! Kitto ī koto aru! Motto egao ni naru! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Furesshu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! フレッシュプリキュア! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Sun! Sun! 太陽の下 みんなが集まれば Jump! Jump! ステップ踏んで 未来へ ハイタッチ! リハなんてない 毎日だから アドリブ勝負 元気に Yeah! Yeah! 渡る世間は 友達ばかり(^^)v そろそろ スタンバイ OK? シアワセ一緒にGET! キミと願い叶えてく 扉のムコウに GOODサプライズが 待っている 世界で一番今日を 輝く日にしたいから 一生懸命 Action! Kitto いいことある! Motto 笑顔になる! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! フレッシュプリキュア! |-|Tłumaczenie= P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Fresh Precure P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Sun! Sun! Jeśli wszystkie zbierzemy się w słońcu Jump! Jump! Krok po kroku Przybij piątkę do przyszłości Nie mamy wyzwań każdego dnia Grajmy bez przygotowania Yeah! Yeah! Bo na całym świecie są przyjaciele(^^)v Czuwajmy teraz OK? Wszyscy są szczęśliwi ZDOBĄDŹ!Twe marzenia spełnią się Dobra niespodzianka czeka cię po drugiej stronie drzwi Chcę sprawić by ten dzień stał się najjaśniejszym na świecie Trudna Akcja! To na pewno coś dobrego!Uśmiechnij się bardziej! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Fresh Precure Versja Full Romaji= P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Furesshu Purikyua! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Sun! Sun! Taiyō no shita min'na ga atsumareba Jump! Jump! Suteppu funde Mirai e hai tatchi! Riha nante nai mainichi dakara Adoribu shōbu genki ni Yeah! Yeah! Wataru seken wa tomodachi bakari (^^)v Sorosoro sutanbai OK? Shiawase issho ni GET! Kimi to negai kanaeteku Tobira no mukō ni GOOD sapuraizu ga matte iru Sekai de ichiban kyō wo kagayaku hi ni shitai kara Isshōkenmei Action! Kitto ī koto aru! Motto egao ni naru! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Zen! Zen! Umaku ikazu ni ochikon jau toki mo Hurray! Hurray! Watashi wa itsumo ōen shiteru kara Hai bijon nami kuria ni utsuru Pyuana hāto de kimechao Yeah! Yeah! Sode suri aeba nakayoku nareru (^^)v Akaruku tanoshiku All Right? Yumemiru chikara wa NON STOP! Irotoridori egaiteku Tsunaida te to te ni zutto tsutawaru Beat kanjiteru Uchū de ichiban kyō wo sutekina hi ni dekiru yō ni Isshindōtai Always! Kimi ni yūki ageru! Kimi no kibō ni naru! Rizumu ni notte tebyōshi sureba Ukabu furēzu maemuki Yeah! Yeah! Waza wai tenji kokoro no ressun (^^)v Ashita ni mukatte Go Now! Shiawase issho ni GET! Kimi to negai kanaeteku Tobira no mukō ni GOOD sapuraizu ga matte iru Sekai de ichiban kyō wo kagayaku hi ni shitai kara Isshōkenmei Action! Kitto ī koto aru! Motto egao ni naru! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Furesshu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! フレッシュプリキュア! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Sun! Sun! 太陽の下 みんなが集まれば Jump! Jump! ステップ踏んで 未来へ ハイタッチ! リハなんてない 毎日だから アドリブ勝負 元気に Yeah! Yeah! 渡る世間は 友達ばかり(^^)v そろそろ スタンバイ OK? シアワセ一緒にGET! キミと願い叶えてく 扉のムコウに GOODサプライズが 待っている 世界で一番今日を 輝く日にしたいから 一生懸命 Action! Kitto いいことある! Motto 笑顔になる! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Zen! Zen! 上手くいかずに 落ち込んじゃう時も Hurray! Hurray! 私はいつも 応援してるから ハイビジョン並み クリアに映る ピュアなハートで キメちゃお Yeah! Yeah! 袖すりあえば 仲良くなれる(^^)v 明るく楽しく All Right? 夢みる力は NON STOP! イロトリドリ描いてく つないだ手と手に ずっと 伝わるBeat感じてる 宇宙で一番今日を 素敵な日に出来るように 一心同体 Always! キミに勇気あげる! キミの希望になる! リズムに乗って 手拍子すれば 浮かぶフレーズ 前向き Yeah! Yeah! わざわい転じ ココロのレッスン(^^)v 明日に向かって Go Now! シアワセ一緒にGET! キミと願い叶えてく 扉のムコウに GOODサプライズが 待っている 世界で一番今日を 輝く日にしたいから 一生懸命 Action! Kitto いいことある! Motto 笑顔になる! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! フレッシュプリキュア! |-|Tłumaczenie= Versja Angielska |-|Angielski= P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Fresh Pretty Cure! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Sun! Sun! Shinin' so bright up above Everybody gather around Jump! Jump! Stompin' our feet up and down Everybody high-five, yeah! It's all around us every day! Sing as you go now, all right, yeah! Yeah! People around are all your friends so Come on and let's get ready OK? We are happy, so let's get together And make our dreams come true Open up the door where the good surprises Are right there waiting for you! We can make today the very Very best day in the world! Just give it our all! So come on, now, ready, action! Gonna see all the things we can do! Gonna smile even more with you! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Get! H@ppy Together!!! No! No! No need to worry at all Even when you're feelin' down Hey! Hey! I'm gonna be there for you To help you and cheer you on! Just look around, it's bright and clear! Like a star,shining, yeah! Yeah! Just come along, we'll be the best of friends! Pure hearts having fun all day All right? We are strong now, we're gonna go NONSTOP! Chasing the rainbow to follow our dreams Holding hands now, we'll go together Feeling our hearts beat together as one We can make today the best in the universe! Let's give it a try! We're united, forever and always! Believe, and you can be free! Believe in yourself, you will see! Riding the rhythm we're clappin' our hands now The music flows, we're positive, Yeah! Yeah! We know the way in our hearts, so let's go Tomorrow is a new day! Go now! We are happy, so let's get together And make our dreams come true Open up the door where the good surprises Are right there waiting for you! We can make today the very Very best day in the world! Just give it our all! So come on, now, ready, action! Gonna see all the things we can do! Gonna smile even more with you! P・R・E・C・U・R・E Song for you! Let's dance! Fresh Pretty Cure！ Audio Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Fresh Precure!